foodtestfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Foodbandlt
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Food Test Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse {07:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I wannabe a food bandit 04:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Food, I need your help! I've been banned from the entire pony wiki by KingLazy93! Can you ask him to unban me please???? [[User:Fawful117|Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :)] 20:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well, looking at your talk page or previous warnings, I can't say it is unwarranted. If you feel you were wrongly banned then post on another admin's talk page. 20:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi food I stumbled upon your test wiki, and wanted to ask how you implemented the badge system food .....i,m sorry food i,m sorry for every thing do you tink you can ubloked me i now what i did was wrong i wont make a lot of blogs and i,ll lesen so can i,m veryvery sorrry if you whant you you food can you unbloke me on mlp wiki if youn whatnt i very vey very sory from pikyrue Ohai Founders Unite! Nice to see you again! Assassin 927 (talk) 02:08, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Apology I heard about some more trolling going on from my school. Sorry about all that. IP address block may or may not stop them, since they are hackers. Assassin 927 (talk) 05:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S: I did punch that guy in the face. It was him and his friends responsible. : Thanks 10:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Administration request May I be admin? There are a few things I would like to try out on this wiki. I am a mature (sort of) and hard-working individual. I think I would be a nice canidate for admin. Please respond. Hello Friend Hey, I just wanted to say that it is great to be a part of this wiki and I will help out the best I can Derpster945 00:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey I saw your IP block on the MLP wiki. You won't lift it before the time it runs out? Assassin 927 (Talk to me here) 23:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Does this include more face-punching? Assassin 927 (Talk to me here) 03:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok Assassin 927 (Talk to me here) 04:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Test 05:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Contributor of the Month nomination on MLP Wikia Hi, Foodbandlt - Teyandee is here. Using my bot account as I forgot the password from main account. I want to nominate you for the Contributor of the Month award on MLP Wikia for providing the source for The Wonderbolts group name. Do you want to be nominated? Please reply here. Note that I will not be able to read your reply until this Thursday when I will be back from the vacation. --TeyBot (talk) 18:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hah, it's fine Teyandee. I've already gotten the award once, and I'd really like to keep the nominations open to newer contributors on the wiki. Thanks, though! I really appreciate it! 03:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) A question about improving chat We over at DF have a question for you. Would it be possible to add an extra button on chat that would serve to display a message on chat. Specifically we want to create a button that mods and up could click on on a use that serves as a warnign before a kick and displays a message to the general chat and one to that user specifically. With this message being customized. (preforably though special messages if possible). We call it project, "'Slap your shit' button" Any help would be great. —Arrow(talk)→ 04:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ohaider So a while back, you showed me the Queue feature for images. During a massive overhaul of JS and CSS, I lost the coding. Mind sharing it again? 17:00, June 14, 2013 (UTC) TEST 04:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC)